Star Wars: Tale of Demos
by Mooker
Summary: Betrayed as a Jedi... feared as a Hunter...
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars Tale of Demos by Mooker@fanfiction.net edited by greatjedi@fanfiction.net  
  
Jedi Master Brenis Or'noc stood by his padawan learner: Jace Enders on the watery moon of Kahto Musnu. There were here on a task assigned to them by the Jedi Council to investigate a power tremor in the Force. The Force was powerful enough to be felt by some of the Masters, even when they were not meditating. Two teams of Masters and padawans were sent to look into the matter, and Brenis and Jace were one of those teams.  
  
Looking out over the vast oceans that surrounded the tiny island that they landed on, Jace could see a transport coming to lift them to the mainland. The island they were on couldn't have been more than three miles in diameter; enough to allow some ships to land and be transported safely to the city. The transport was large and blue, not easily spotted from afar in the darkened clouds. Jace was a human and human abilities can only go so far...  
  
Even with his Jedi powers, Jace felt alone and unprotected. Even the company of his Master was not comforting. He had an awful feeling about this place, and tried many times to warn Brenis. But Brenis had felt nothing and concluded that his padawan was only focusing on the negative.  
  
When the transport had arrived a man stepped off to greet them. 'Hello,' he said; 'I'll be your pi escort you back to the mainland. You facilities are greatly welcomed here as all Jedi are. I will take you to the city hall were you can discuss matters with Magistrate Desnand. The two Jedi nodded and followed after their escort as he boarded the ship. When they were inside they sat down at a table and share a few thoughts. Once again Jace insisted that something was wrong, but, once again, Brenis did not heed it.  
  
When the shuttle took flight and came to the docking bays of city hall were the two Jedi departed. They were greeted by the Colonial Magistrate Rennis Desnand. 'Greetings Master Jedis,' he said with the most polite of tones; 'I am Colonial Magistrate of these parts. You may call my Rennis if you like. This is my secretary, Olivh Piar.' A beautiful young woman stepped forward and offered her hand to Brenis. Brenis didn't know the customs of the system but took her hand and shook it. It did not seem to offend her. Jace followed with the same.  
  
Olivh has very naive features under her intellectual glasses; much like Jaces boyish face. Her hair was a light blonde but tied in a tight pony tail to heed business protocol. She found Jace amusing with his padawan braid hung over her shoulder. But laughing at that moment was not what was needed.  
  
'I've reserved rooms for you in Desurn Hotel on the far side of town. I was instructed that you do not wish to attract too much attention. The Desurn isn't the most luxurious hotel, but it's a lot better than those other rat motels at the end of town. I'll schedule a ride for you.'  
  
'Your accommodations,' said Brenis; 'is most appreciated, Magistrate Rennis.' Rennis smiled as the two Jedi slightly bowed courteously. Then the Magistrate turned on one heel and left them to their business. Olivh hurried after him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Later that day, Jedi Master Brenis and his padawan learner, Jace Enders, entered the Desurn Hotel after being escorted through the city of Bahsmaer on the watery moon of Kahto Musnu. They were relieved to finally be able to relax. The long trip to Kahto from Coruscant was awful for Jace. He didn't sleep well and suffered bad premonitions of a man in tattered cloaks. He stopped trying to persuade his Master of looking into his premonitions. He also began to feel something odd about his Master. Brenis had been very dodgy lately. Avoiding his padawan's pleas, ignoring hailed transmissions, and avoiding contact with the other team of Jedis.  
  
Whatever it was, Jace couldn't stop thinking of it and never returned his ability to relax. So he tried to meditate on his feelings on his own. Still all he came up with was the same awful premonitions. 'Visions' he claimed they were. Maybe he would ask Master Yoda.  
  
But during that time Jace jump to his feet from an alert. He fell a huge tremor in the Force. He went to arise his Master, but he was no where to be found. Quickly attaching his robes and tying them to his waist with a sash, he grabbed his lightsaber and ran out the door. Something was terribly wrong, Jace knew. And he suspected his premonitions were tied to it.  
  
* * *  
  
The city was in turmoil as red and blue lightning bolts actually flew out from the sky and hit ground with a boom. Debris and shrapnel flew in all directions and people ran from the street. 'There's one of them!' yelled a man on Jace's right. It was Colonial Magistrate Desnand. 'I knew we couldn't trust them! Him and that other ugly Jedi! Blast 'em boys!'  
  
Around Magistrate Desnand was a squadron of armed troopers dressed in riot armor and wielding vicious blaster rifles. They opened fire on Desnand's command, their blast bolts trained on Jace. Without hesitation Jace Enders ignited his lightsaber and lifted up into the air, performing a flip to dodge some of the lower fire and bringing up his saber to deflect the blast in higher range. The riot troopers moved in, their rifles steadily aimed on Jace - blasting wildly. Jace didn't want to kill any of them. He had a respect for life and for those that were misled. He escaped into the nearest ally. And before the riot troopers moved in the ally, he had hopped onto a garbage unit and jumped to the roof a really tall building; using the Force to help him of course. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Suffering a loss of guidance, Jace knew what he must do. He was coming dangerously to the dark side for he feared his worry and premonitions. He knew that they had not come as of yet but felt them coming. The only thing he could do was face them with his light of Force. He was a Jedi, protector and defender of all that is good and even some that is bad. He had a respect for life, but also justice. He must face his fears or suffer the consequence of meeting his destiny of the Dark side of the Force.  
  
He embraced none of his premonitions but did, however, embrace the tutelage that Master Yoda had once given. Fear, hate, aggression.. these things are evil for they serve the Dark side. The Dark side wants power for it is itself a sentience. And if you do not defeat it, it will take you and your soul will be tainted for ever; no longer belonging to you, its originator. Embrace your destiny, or embrace your own destruction.  
  
Jace ignited his lightsaber once again and hopped building to building. He heard more laser fire and a police assault fighter pulled in around him. 'Disengaged at once or we will commence attack!' said the pilot on a microphone within the ship. The ships guns moved as the pilots hit there primary ignition buttons. 'Drop your weapon and come qu-'  
  
Before the man could finish his sentence, Jace flung his lightsaber in a motion almost too quick for the human eye to catch. His saber swirled after the ship like a heat blaster bolt and snapped off its primary support thrusters. It also sliced its repulsors. The ship fluttered down the pilots opened fire. But the ship and already moved out of firing range and toppled over. The ship had to land or suffer a crash. Jace successfully enable the ship, and called back his lightsaber using the Force to bring it too him. He ignited it again and continued towards the city hall building.  
  
His intentions were clear. Stopped the man on the tower and save the people of Bahsmaer. He did not care if they had hated him for suspecting him of the rampage that was happening, but only cared for the balance of justice. He would stop the man. The only problem was that Jace did not know if he could take the man. The power emanating from the man was immense. Very superior to Jace's own strengths and abilities. His skills would not help him. He wondered if Master Brenis was up there. 'Maybe he is being held against his will,' said Jace; 'Or maybe,' Jace's voice was then filled with dread; 'he's dead.'  
  
Deciding not to think on it, Jace reach the city hall. He jumped through the window and rolled to the floor; glass shattering in all directions and pouring shrapnel all over him. Despite the few nicks and cuts he had earned for his deed, Jace raced up to the stares and scaled them as fast as he could. He could jump high, but he couldn't fly. When he reached the top he open and evacuation door to the roof. Before him stood a beastly figure of a man. Dressed in tattered red and black robes. The man was in a meditating position; a cold, dreadful aura of red and yellow surrounding him. And when he noticed Jace, the aura fade a little but did not disappear.  
  
'You've finally come,' said the man. The voice was strangely familiar but still different and deadly. Jace Enders, a young padawan, stood shaking and wondering how this man was expecting him.  
  
* * *  
  
Of the events that transpired, Brenis knew all about them. He knew perfectly well about the Sith Lord and the raging storm. He was not hurt nor held prisoner. He was, in fact, the Sith Lord himself. Jedi Master Brenis had been tainted by the Dark side ever since he took on a padawan learner. Sensing something in his padawan, Brenis took him and trained him to the best of his knowledge in hopes of one day darkening him and destroying the Jedi Jace and reimbursing him to the with the Dark side of the Force.  
  
Brenis looked at the bewildered Jace, standing come and brave and scared. Brenis wanted to test his padawans abilities. He ignited a humming red lightsaber and called for a challenge. 'Jace Enders,' he said with a maniacal twist in his voice; 'how I've longed to complete your training. You only know half of what the real power of the Force has to offer. I can teach you how to become stronger.'  
  
'No,' said Jace looking offended; 'I will not heed you nor any of your teachings. You are evil. Tainted with the Dark side. If I join you I'll destroy all of who I am.'  
  
'Enough,' Brenis growled; 'I'll not take your naive chattering. Perhaps I'll show you your true potential. Yes, I think I will.' With that Brenis ignited his lightsaber and raised it in a threatening manner. Jace, heeding the challenge, brought up his own saber, ignited. Brenis managed a small smile under his mask of pitch dark. Jace couldn't see but imagined the man to be hideous with a sneer of unspeakable evil.  
  
The two launched into combat, Jace working his way from the defensive to offensive. Brenis was toying with the boy; careening towards him and then hopping aside Jace's wild counter blows. Brenis also lifted the boy into the air with the Force; tossing him up and down and spinning him in place. Jace couldn't take anymore. Battered and bruised he finally collapsed. Brenis smiled and said, 'Think about it, Jedi. We're the same. Though our goals our different. You want power. Power enough to make the world better. I can offer you reassurance.  
  
'And... What... is... is that.. Sit,' Jace began but shuddered off. 'Your call,' said Brenis. He removed his mask and revealed his identity. 'My padawan,' he said; 'this is your reassurance!'  
  
'N-NO! You.. This is a trick. You can't be..' Jace winced in pain and muffled more words that weren't understood. Brenis smiled. 'Join me Jace, and together we can end the corruption of the Republic and begin our own destinies together.'  
  
'Your.. Your right, we could,' Jace said. 'Good, Jace,' said Brenis.  
  
'Help me up.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Running through Jace's mind were a million possibilities. One was to try and run. Another was to accept Brenis's, his long time Master and guide, offer. Another was to jump. As Brenis heaved Jace's limp body up, he carried him near the evacuation door. The building was a sheer plunge of almost twenty-seven stories. The evacuation door was close to the edge. As Jace found no way out of this, he began to dismay. And then a brilliant plan came to him. Remembering his Jedi duties, Jace held close to Brenis as the man helped him out the door.  
  
When they finally reach the steel door Jace said, 'Wait, I need to ask you something.'  
  
'What is it?' Brenis asked lightly as if he had no time for such a thing.  
  
'What if.. I changed my mind?' Before Brenis could object, Jace grabbed him by the shoulders and toppled backward over the building. Brenis fell with him. As Jace viewed the world of Kahto Musnu falling into the sky, he felt and urge in him. He instantly threw out his hand and caught the flag pole that stuck out of the building. The impact immediately broke his arm, but he raised his other and grabbed the pole to secure himself. He looked down and saw Brenis smash hard against the ground. He was dead.  
  
Fifteen years pass. The Old Republic falls and the New Galactic Order replaces it. Jace Enders becomes a mysterious bounty hunter going by the alias of Demos. To be continued... 


End file.
